Magnum, P.I.
ahu, Hawaii Honolulu, Hawaii Waimanalo Beach, Hawaii |runtime = 48 min. (excluding commercials) |company = Belisarius Productions Glen A. Larson Productions |distributor = Universal Television (original) NBCUniversal Television Distribution (current) |network = CBS |picture_format = Original Broadcast: 4:3 480i (SDTV) Remastered: 4:3 1080i (HDTV) |audio_format = Monaural |first_aired = |last_aired = |related = Simon & Simon Murder, She Wrote}} Magnum, P.I. is an American crime drama television series starring Tom Selleck as Thomas Magnum, a private investigator living on Oahu, Hawaii. The series ran from 1980 to 1988 during its first-run broadcast on the American television network CBS. According to the Nielsen ratings, Magnum, P.I. consistently ranked in the top twenty U.S. television programs during the first five years of its original run in the United States.[http://www.museum.tv/eotv/magnumpi.htm Magnum, P.I details], Museum of Broadcast Communications website; accessed December 29, 2015. Premise Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV is a private investigator played by Tom Selleck. He resides in the guest house of a 200-acre (81 ha) beachfront estate called Robin's Nest, in Hawaii, at the invitation of its owner, Robin Masters, the celebrated (but never seen) author of several dozen lurid novels. Ostensibly this is quid pro quo for Magnum's services based upon his expertise in security; the pilot and several early episodes suggest Magnum had done Masters a favor of some kind, possibly when Masters hired him for a case. The voice of Robin Masters, heard only a few times per season, was provided by Orson Welles (one last "appearance" was provided by a different actor, Reid Crandell). Magnum lives a luxurious life on the estate and operates as a P.I. on cases that suit him. The only thorn in the side of his near-perfect lifestyle is Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, played by John Hillerman. An ex-British Army Sergeant Major, he is on the surface a stern, "by-the-book" caretaker of Robin's Nest, whose strict ways often conflict with Magnum's more easy-going methods. He patrols Robin's Nest with his two highly trained "lads", Doberman Pinschers named Zeus and Apollo. Magnum has free use of the guest house and the car, a Ferrari 308 GTS, but, as a humorous aside in various episodes, often has to bargain with Higgins for use of estate amenities such as the tennis courts, wine cellar and expensive cameras. The relationship between Magnum and Higgins is initially cool, but as the series progressed, an unspoken respect and fondness of sorts grew between the pair. Many episodes dedicated more screen time to this "odd couple" pairing after the relationship proved popular with fans. A recurrent theme throughout the last two seasons, starting in the episode "Paper War", involves Magnum's sneaking suspicion that Higgins is actually Robin Masters since he opens Robin's mail, calls Robin's Ferrari "his car" etc. This suspicion is neither proved or disproved, although in at least one episode - "Déjà-Vu" S06E02 - Higgins is shown alone in a room, picking up a ringing phone and talking to Robin Masters, indicating they are two different persons. Aside from Higgins, Magnum's two main companions on the islands are Theodore "T.C." Calvin (Roger E. Mosley), who runs a local helicopter charter service called "Island Hoppers", and often finds himself persuaded by Magnum to fly him during various cases, and Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright (Larry Manetti), who refuses to use his birth name Orville and who owns a local bar. In the pilot episode, this was "Rick's Place" in town, inspired by Casablanca, with Rick appearing in suitable 1930s attire. After completing the pilot, though, executives felt that audiences would be unable to fully connect with this element. Instead, Rick moved to running the plush, beachside King Kamehameha Club, which has exclusive membership and Higgins on the board of directors. Magnum often strolls around the club, using its facilities and running up an ever unpaid tab, further fueling the Magnum-Higgins feud. T.C. and Rick are both former Marines from VMO-2 with whom Magnum, a former Navy SEAL, served in the Vietnam War.The three buddies wear a gold Team Ring, which bears a Croix de Lorraine on a black field, as a bond of wartime camaraderie The series was one of the first to deal with Vietnam veterans as "human beings" and not as shell-shocked killers, and was praised by many ex-servicemen groups for doing so. Magnum often dupes or bribes T.C. and Rick into aiding him on his cases, much to their frustration, though the deep friendship between the group, including Higgins, proved to be one of the key elements of the promgram over its eight-season run. Magnum comes and goes as he pleases, works only when he wants, and has the almost unlimited use of a Ferrari 308 GTS Quattrovalvole and many other luxuries of the estate. He keeps a mini-fridge with a seemingly endless supply of beer ("Old Dusseldorf in a long neck"), wears his father's treasured Rolex GMT Master wristwatch and is surrounded by countless beautiful women (who are often victims of crime, his clients or are connected in various other ways to the cases he solves). Other characteristics specific to Magnum are his thick mustache, a Detroit Tigers baseball cap, a rubber chicken, and a variety of colorful Aloha shirts. Nearly every episode is narrated, in voice-over, by Magnum at various points. At the end of the seventh season, Magnum was to be killed off, to end the series. Following an outcry from fans who demanded a more satisfactory conclusion, an eighth season was produced to bring Magnum "back to life" and to round off the series. Cast *'Tom Selleck' as Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV *'Roger E. Mosley' as Theodore Calvin a.k.a. "T.C." *'Larry Manetti' as Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright:In the final episode, "Resolutions 2", the priest at Rick's wedding announces his full name as Orville Wilbur Richard Wright. Rick disliked being named after both of the Wright brothers, and preferred his nickname. The series ended in a cliffhanger, as the audience never sees whether Rick actually says "I do". The name may be a discontinuity, as early on in the series Roger E. Mosley's character had referred to him as "Elliot," though in the first episode he is identified as Orville. *'John Hillerman' as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III as Orville "Rick" Wright, Tom Selleck as Thomas Magnum, Roger E. Mosley as T.C. and John Hillerman as Jonathan Quayle Higgins III.]] Recurring characters * Lt. Yoshi Tanaka — A homicide-division police lieutenant with the Honolulu police department (played by Kwan Hi Lim), he has a slight Lieutenant Columbo-like enigmatic quality, characterized by his casual dress and ironic sense of humor. He is also, like Magnum, a Detroit Tigers fan. He is murdered early in the episode Tiger's Fan and appeared in Seasons 2–8. * Agatha Chumley — Higgins' quintessentially English lady friend (played by Gillian Dobb), who seems to have a crush on Higgins. Her first appearance was in the episode "Black on White." She appeared in Seasons 3–8. * Colonel "Buck" Greene —is a Marine Corps intelligence officer (played by Lance LeGault) and is often Magnum's nemesis in seasons 2–8. LeGault also played John W. Newton, aka "Delta One" in Episode 1.9 "Missing in Action." * Carol Baldwin —is an assistant district attorney (played in all but the first appearance by Kathleen Lloyd). She appeared in Seasons 3–8 in this role; before playing Carol Baldwin, Lloyd guest starred in the episode "Almost Home" as Bridget Archer. * Lieutenant "Mac" MacReynolds — is a doughnut-munching Navy Intelligence Agency (NIA) lieutenant (played by Jeff MacKay), killed by a car bomb planted by "Ivan", a Russian KGB officer. Mac returns as a ghost for three episodes ("Mac's Back", "Limbo" and "Infinity and Jelly Doughnuts") and later as a look-alike character (see below). In the pilot, MacKay portrayed "Ski", a guard at the entrance gate of Pearl Harbor. He appeared in Seasons 1–3 and 7–8. * Jim Bonnick — a con man and an ex-navy pilot who was released on a medical discharge, (played by Jeff MacKay), he was also MacReynolds' look-alike. In at least one episode ("Mac's Back"), MacKay appeared in both roles. He appeared in Seasons 5–8. * Francis "Icepick" Hofstetler — is an American loan shark and major underworld figure from Chicago, and a quasi-father figure to Rick Wright (played by veteran actor Elisha Cook, Jr.). * Dr. Ibold M.D. "Doc Ibold" — is aminor character (played by Glenn Cannon) who appeared in episodes when the script called for a physician. First referred to as "Script Writer #1", he was known for prescribing opiates for any and all ailments. He appeared in Seasons 2–8. Cannon also played Dr. Bernard Kessler in Episode 1.7, "Never Again...Never Again". * Michelle Hue — is the love of Magnum's life (played by Marta DuBois); she and Magnum married in Vietnam but the devoutly Catholic Michelle had the marriage annulled after her first husband, a North Vietnamese general who was presumed dead, resurfaced. Magnum had believed that Michelle was killed during the 1975 evacuation of Saigon. She appeared in Seasons 2–8. * Lieutenant. (later Lt. Commander) Maggie Poole — the successor of the deceased MacReynolds (played by Jean Bruce Scott), she dislikes her superior Col. Greene. She appeared in Seasons 3–8. * Luther H. Gillis — is a mock-film noir St. Louis private eye with a Boston accent (played by Eugene Roche), whose deception, dissembling and disturbing capacity for violence are almost always underestimated or overlooked by Magnum. Gillis provided the narration in the five episodes in which he appeared in Seasons 4–8. * Lt. Nolan Page — a hard-nosed, no-nonsense Honolulu Police Department lieutenant with a New York accent (played by Joe Santos) assists Magnum on several cases. * Moki — the bartender of the King Kamehameha Club in Season 1; later replaced by Keoki, he appeared in Seasons 1–2. * Keoki — the bartender/server of the King Kamehameha Club starting in Season 2. He is arrested in season 4 by Lt. Tanaka for robbing the club in the episode "I Witness". He appeared in Seasons 2–4. Guest stars The following notable actors (including some future stars) appeared on the show: * Angela Lansbury (as Jessica Fletcher in a Murder, She Wrote tie-in, along with Jessica Walter and Dorothy Loudon) * Gerald McRaney and Jameson Parker (as Rick and A.J. Simon in a Simon & Simon tie-in). Setting Robin's Nest is the fictional beach front estate on the island of Oahu, Hawaii, which serves as the residence of the main characters. In the series, it is owned by renowned novelist Robin Masters, who employs Jonathan Higgins as the estate's caretaker and Thomas Magnum as its security expert. Higgins resides in the estate's main house while Magnum occupies the guest house. In reality located in Waimānalo, the beach front property is located on the east shore of Oahu at 41-505 Kalanianaole Highway (Route 72) near Waimanalo Beach ( ). Called "Pahonu" ("turtle enclosure" in Hawaiian), it is also known locally as "The Anderson Estate". The property was used for hundreds of years for raising green turtles for the Hawaiian royal family and includes a 500 by 50 foot stone wall that encircles the former turtle raising pond. Since 1978, it has been on the National Register of Historic Places listings in Hawaii. Developed as a residential estate in the early 1930s, the estate comprises an main house, a boathouse (which in the series appears as the guest house that Magnum occupies), a gatehouse, a private tennis court, a beach front and the registered tidal pool. Originally owned by Cox Communications heiress Barbara Cox Anthony, it was placed on the market with Sotheby's International Realty for $15.750M in January 2014, it was sold for $8.7M in March 2015 to Seth Madorsky, a Chicago lawyer with close ties to then-President Barack Obama, and later transferred to an LLC registered in Colorado.http://www.kitv.com/news/rumors-swirl-around-sale-of-waimanalo-estate/31880764 Theme music The original theme music for the opening credits of the pilot episode was a mid-tempo jazzy piece by Ian Freebairn-Smith. This music was also used for the next nine regular episodes. Beginning in Episode 12, it was replaced by a more uptempo theme typical of 1980s action series by Mike Post and Pete Carpenter with guitar by Larry Carlton. This theme had been used during the show and over the closing credits from Episode 8. A longer version of this second theme ("Theme from Magnum P.I.", clocking in at 3:25) credited to Post was released as a 7" single by Elektra Records in 1982 and featured on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart that same year, peaking at No. 25 on 8 May 1982.Mike Post, Theme From Magnum P.I./Gumbus Red at Discogs.com; retrieved 10 October 2015. This version also appeared on Post's 1982 album Television Theme Songs. Vehicles Cars Robin Masters' cars *ROBIN 1 **Season 1: Ferrari 308GTS **Seasons 2–6: Ferrari 308GTSi **Seasons 7–8: Ferrari 308GTSi QV *ROBIN 2 ** Audi 5000 Type 43 (C2) (1980) ** Audi 5000 Type 44 (C3) (1985) ** Jaguar XJ Series II (1974) (Season 4 "Holmes Is Where The Heart Is") *ROBIN 3 ** GMC Jimmy ** Jeep Wagoneer (XJ Model) Others *Island Hoppers (TC's) van - Volkswagen Caravelle T3 Type 25 *Rick's convertible - Mercedes-Benz R107. (Col Buck Green referred to it as a 450SL when Rick went missing) and at least one Corvette in an early episode in which Thomas and Rick drive side-by-side on a two-lane byway. Rick drove the Mercedes from the middle of Season 2 through to the end of the series. *Rick's Datsun 280ZX - Nissan S130. Rick drove this car when the series started until middle of season 2, after which he drove the Mercedes *Magnum's Beetle - 1966 Volkswagen Beetle convertible. In 1979, having just opened up his private investigator business, Magnum drove a battered blue Volkswagen Beetle convertible, with a rusted driver's side door. *Magnum's Jaguar - 1969 Jaguar E-Type. Magnum drove the quite abused red Jaguar convertible in one Season 5 episode "Blind Justice" after Higgins cut him off from using the Ferrari. Aircraft *Island Hoppers (TC's) helicopter - Hughes 500D (various models) * Ken Enderlin Charters - N9267F is a Hughes Model 369HS built in 1975 - Construction Number (C/N): 1150778S in the episodes "Dream a Little Dream" and "Missing Melody". Development Selleck's contract commitment to the Magnum, P.I. '' series famously cost him the role of Indiana Jones in the first ''Indiana Jones film, Raiders of the Lost Ark, which went to Harrison Ford. Selleck was unable to take the part of Jones as Magnum was due to start filming in March 1980. Owing to the 1980 AFTRA/Screen Actors Guild strike, though, production of Magnum was delayed until December 1980, which would have allowed Selleck to play Jones. Episodes Crossovers * "Ki'is Don't Lie" — Magnum works with the Simon brothers to recover a stolen Hawaiian artifact that's supposedly cursed. The plot concludes on Simon & Simon in the episode "Emeralds Are Not a Girl's Best Friend". * "Novel Connection" — Jessica Fletcher comes to Hawaii when an attempt is made on the lives of Robin's guests. The plot concludes on Murder, She Wrote in the episode "Magnum on Ice". For re-run and overseas purposes, the first half of these crossovers (the Magnum episode) also had alternate endings filmed, which wrapped the story up in a single episode and so allowed repeat showings as "stand alone" stories rather than two-part crossovers. Ratings and broadcast history * United States (first run): CBS * Brazil : Rede Globo (as "Magnum") * Venezuela : Radio Caracas Televisión Awards Selleck won an Emmy in 1984 for his portrayal of the title character. Three years later, co-star John Hillerman also won an Emmy. In 1981, series creators and writers Glen A. Larson and Donald P. Bellisario received an Edgar Award from the Mystery Writers of America for Best Episode in a TV Series.The 1981 Edgar Award was won for an episode entitled "China Doll." Golden Globe Awards Primetime Emmy Awards Other Awards DVD releases Universal Studios Home Entertainment has released all eight seasons of Magnum, P.I. on DVD in Region 1, 2 and 4. On October 1, 2013, Universal released Magnum, P.I. - The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1. The 42-disc set features all 162 episodes of the series as well as bonus features. * Region 2 release dates refer to the United Kingdom market only. * Includes the crossover Season 2 episode from Simon & Simon titled "Emeralds Are Not a Girl's Best Friend". ** Includes the crossover Season 3 episode from Murder, She Wrote titled "Magnum On Ice". *** Includes the bonus Season 5 episode from The Rockford Files titled "White on White and Nearly Perfect" featuring Tom Selleck. ****Includes bonus episodes from The A-Team, Season 2 titled "Diamonds 'n' Dust" and Knight Rider, Season 2, titled "Brother's Keeper". Notes Sequel In September 2016, ABC began developing a sequel from Leverage creator John Rogers and producer Eva Longoria centering on Lily "Tommy" Magnum. References External links * * * *[http://magnum-mania.com/ Magnum Mania] Category:1980 American television series debuts Category:1988 American television series endings Category:1980s American television series Category:American action television series Category:American crime television series Category:American mystery television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Detective television series Category:Edgar Award-winning works Category:English-language television programming Category:Fictional portrayals of the Honolulu Police Department Category:Magnum, P.I. Category:Television series created by Donald P. Bellisario Category:Television series created by Glen A. Larson Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Television shows filmed in Hawaii Category:Television shows set in Hawaii Category:1980 television series debuts Category:1988 television series endings